Fighting for this world
by Time Emperor
Summary: Red, after becoming a horrible experiment by his father, Giovanni, goes to a new world. Will he be able to suvive the treats? Will he be able to be his old self? (I do not own the Pokémon series.)
1. Chapter 1: red- The experiment

How did it end like this? Fourteen years old and I'm the best trainer alive, well, according to the world that is. Yellow, Blue, Green, and I were going to face Giovanni, and what happened? He demolished us. He didn't only defeat our Pokemon, but he saw it fit to not let anyone live, anyone accept me that is. I was now shackled to the wall, my Pokemon had been taken and killed right in front of me. That kind of thing never leaves you. I was there, beaten and bloody as the man that ruined my life walked right up to me. He sneered at me.

"Hello there, _Son_." He said. I glared at him. After I found out that he was really my birth father I hated my very existence. I didn't hate mom for getting with a guy like him, but I hated that I was ever born. "Do you know why I kept you alive?" He asked.

"No." I said in pain. "But knowing you, it isn't good." I coughed. He smirked at me.

"I kept you alive not because you are my flesh and blood, but to make you my ultimate fighting machine." He said holding up a vile attached to a syringe. "Do you know what this is?" He asked. I glared and shook my head. "This hold every Pokemon's DNA from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Legendary Pokemon included. I will make you the perfect being!" He yelled as he plunged the Syringe into my heart.

After that he treated me like an animal, but with all of the shit he put me through I did learn one thing. I did learn to control the many Pokemon I could transform into. For an entire year he 'trained' me, made me fight many other Pokemon. Now it's been two days over a year, my birthday. It was today that he would show his new 'pet' to the world. I was in a cage on a platform, that platform would move to the middle of the stage. I didn't want to think of how many people were going to watch. I could hear the crowd scream and chant with excitement. I could hear them chanting "Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Battle", and "Crush'em, crush'em!' Over and over again. Soon I felt the Platform rising, I closed my eyes in prayer that things didn't go south. I opened my eyes to the blinding light. Many people gasped as they saw the next 'Pokemon' that was going to battle. I looked into the crowd, Giovanni said that mom was coming. I hope she didn't see me. I was interrupted when I felt a sheering pain in my side. Many more gasps and screams were heard. I jumped up and looked around until I found my target.

What I saw was a Tyranitar glaring at me. She was going to use a Hyper Beam on me but I jumped over it, transforming into a Vaporeon. We stared each other down, neither was giving an inch. Silence was in the air as I looked my opponent over. Her defenses were all so wrong, then again you never teach your Pokemon to watch out for things until they happen or are shouted out by the trainer. The thing that got me to move was the sound of my mother shouting my name. I moved quicker than anyone could see as I sent a powerful Hydro Pump right at Tyranitar. She went down with-in seconds. I looked to the crowd, finally spotting my mom. The tears in her eyes were enough to make me mad. I was mad, madder than I've been in a long time. I turned to Giovanni as I transformed back into my human self. And I said only two words. "I'm through." I said.

I transformed into Noivern, one of the many Draconic Pokémon I could turn into. Giovanni's face was one of utter surprise. I gathered a full set of energy and I looked at Giovanni with a smug face. I jumper up into the air as I exploded with power. The last I saw was white.

 _ **DC Universe: Young Justice HQ**_

The four new young heroes stood in front of their mentors. Batman briefed the new team. "This cave was the original sanctuary of the Justice League." He said. He walked to the kids left. "We're calling it into service again, since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on league terms." He said as he turned to them. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." He said.

"Real missions?" Robin asked. Batman nodded.

"Yes, but covert." Batman said.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." The Flash said. He then pointed to his chest. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He said. Aquaman was next to talk.

"But Cadmus proves that bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can work on the sly." He said as he looked at his dark colleague.

"The five of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Cool." Robin said exited. Then it hit him. "Wait, five?" He asked. Batman looked a little past them and Robin and Kid Flash turned around.

"This is the Martian Manhunters niece, Ms. Martian." Batman said as Manhunter and a girl of similar origin came walking towards them.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute." KF said as he looked at Robin. He looked at the girl, and as he walked a little near her he introduced himself. "Uh, welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash." He said. He then pointed to his two friends. "That's Robin, and that's Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names.." He finished.

"I'm honored to be included." Ms. Martian said. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad went to go and greet their new teammate. Superboy didn't look too sure of himself and turned his head away. But a call from Robin made him look over.

"Hey, Superboy. Come meet Ms. M!" Robbin said as he waved Superboy over. Superboy walked over to the group. Ms. Martian smiled and changed her outfit into the same color as his shirt.

"I like your shirt." She said with a shy smile. He had a small smile on his face. Robin hit Superboy's chest with his elbow and Kid Flash ran to his side and put his arm around his shoulder. Aqualad looked at his three friends.

"Today is the day." He said with a knowing look. They were interrupted as a bright flash of light shinned over a few yards away from them. They all looked over as the League got ready for any threat. But as the light calmed down the figure of some creature fell to the ground. It looked like a big bat. Inside of its ears and under the wings there was blue. Its nose was like a giant 'Y'. It groggily stood on it's clawed wings and its knees. Its eyes were barely open as it looked at the surrounding people. Batman put his Batarang away as he started to walk towards the creature. It looked at him.

"Noi?" It asked. "Noivern." It said as it passed out. Its shape started to change, first into a smaller version of the bat like creature, and then into a boy of about sixteen. Aqualad was the first one to move over to the boys' side, then the other teens followed. Aqualad turned the boy over.

"Are you OK?" He asked. The boy opened his eyes only a little, his red eyes clearly seen by all of them.

"Nani?"( 何)The boy asked groggily.

(Read and Review! And don't bitch at me for things that shouldn't happen! It's called a FANfiction for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2: Psychic meets psychic

_**This story will not follow most of the actual Young Justice series**_

 _ **I do not own Pokemon nor Young Justice. They are owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri (Pokemon), DC Universe, Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman (Young Justice)**_

I feel like I just got hit by a semi-truck, well if I were in a Rock or Ground type Pokemon form then that woukdn't be so bad. But this, in my Human form, it hurt like hell. I was awake, I knew that, but where I was, I had no idea. I looked around for a bit, yeah I was in some kind of room, the bedding was nice and cozy, the air was fresh, and the window had a great view. I stood from the bed, ignoring the intense pain I was in, and left the room to see where I was.

 _ **Another part of Mt. Justice**_

All the hero's sat around a round table, the kid that appeared out of nowhere on there minds. Many of then were trying to figure out who the kid was and if he was a threat to them. While many believed the kid to be a threat, many could see the physical and mental horrors he went through. They were talking among themselves, debating on what to do with the boy, that is until Batman stood. "Let's call this meeting into session." He said. Everyone quieted down. "As we all know a mysterious boy appeared here at the Old Sanctuary. We don't know where he's from or how he got here. He has an unusual power of shifting into a bat-like creature. I am going to need your opinions." He said. Aquaman was the first to speak.

"To be honest with you Batman, I don't think the kid's a threat. He looked malnourished and beated to exhaustion. He may have been an experiment of some kind." He said. Many people didn't like to hear that. They didn't want to believe that the kid was in that bad of a position. Flash was the next to talk.

"Come on, you can't be serious. Who and why would anyone want to do that? He's just a kid. Maybe he was just a kid with powers that people hated and wanted to kill, and he had no other choice but to teleport away from his attackers?" He said to Batman, these two were both possible explanations. J'onn stood next.

"Maybe I can share what I gathered from the boys mind." He said. Batman nodded for the Martian to continue. J'onn linked his mind with everyone else as they saw images of the boy. He looked younger in these images. He pulled out a small ball and pressed button in the middle and it grew. Pointing the ball to the ground, a red light shot out. The light formed into a small orange colored creature that had the tip of it's tail on fire. They then all heard J'onn's voice. " _It seems that the boy, Red, came from another dimension, where creatures known asPokémon exist. He was the best and youngest trainer in any region. He and his_ Pokémon _were no mere team, they were a family. From what I saw in his mind, his biological father killed all his friends and his Pokémon."_ All the Justice League members that were there looked saddened by this. The boy must have been devastated, loosing his family and friends right before his eyes. Then J'onn continued. " _His father then took the DNA of all the Pokémon in all six regions and made it into a serum that gave young Red the power to turn into any of these Pokémon._ _His father 'trained' him by making him fight many other_ _Pokémon. The form he took was known as Noivern, a large draconian bat-like Pokémon." He said. He looked at everyone. "_ Knowing this, we can say that the boy is no threat. He is just a young man who has lost a lot." With that final word he sat down, allowing everyone else to think.

 _ **With Red No one's P.O.V**_

From what he could tell by walking through this place, is that it was definitely big, bigger that anything he's ever seen. He kept walking, not knowing where he was going. Suddenly He heard some giggling. At first he gulped in fear. Being the world greatest _Pokémon_ trainer, fan girls were a nightmare. He thought quickly, shifting into as small as Pokémon as he could think of, while letting him move fast. A Espeon, a Pokémon of medium size. He ran to the wall right by the open door that he heard the giggling from. He proceeded to spy.

"I wonder what the guy's like, I mean, he came here four days ago and still hasn't woken up." One girl said. He rolled his eyes, typical.

"I don't know M'gann, I mean we don't know if he's a good guy or not. What if he attacks us for no reason?" A guy asked. He liked this one, he was thinking smarter than the other. Then he heard another, this one was calmer.

"Easy Robin, we don't know him. Maybe he is nice, as you land dwellers say, do not judge a book by its cover." He said. Red had to admit that he was right. He decided that he would trust them, not fully, but enough to reveal himself. As he stepped into what he guessed was a kitchen, he saw those that were talking about him. One was a girl, green skin... Huh, and he though he was different. The others were boys. One was short, had black hair and wore sunglasses. The other was a taller boy, with dark skin and... GILLS?! Holly mother of Arceus. It took them a few minutes to noticed him but the one to finally look at him was the girl. She looked surprised to see the small pink creature.

"Uh... Guys, what is that?" She asked as she pointed to the Epeon. The other two whirled around. The shorter one pulling out a Bow Stick, and the other with weapons that looked to be made out of water. They stood there for a few seconds before standing strait.

"What the..." Said the shorter boy, before the creature tensed and it's eyes shined. Robin and Aqualad fell to the floor, unconscious. M'gann, if Red remembered her name to be, looked surprised and stepped back.

' _Don't be afraid.'_ She heard in her head. She looked around, trying to see who was there. When she found no one there she looked at the creature. _'Yes, that's right, I am speaking to you telepathically.'_ She heard again. Her shocked face turned to one of integument

 _'So, you are telepathic to?'_ She asked. He nodded. Then she thought of something. _'Are you the boy that that appeared as the giant bat?'_ He nodded. He suddenly shined and he was once again the boy she remembered. He had black messy hair, red eyes **(His eye color in the Manga for all you Non-Pokemon fans that don't know... Look it up idiots.)** , and he was as tall as Aqualad **(5"10)**.

"I am Red." He said smiling.

 _ **Read and Comment please. All types of Flames are accepted.**_


	3. Authors note

This very well, may be the last I publish any of my stories. I've lost my will to write. So if this is good-bye then I wanted you to all know one thing. You may not have liked the way I wrote my stories, but that's OK, your opinion on whether I did good or bad means nothing to me. I did what I thought was right at the time.

From your author

-Wess


	4. I'm back!

Well, that was a short break. I'm back and ready to please and disappoint (For all you hating Hamsters out there) I will be starting my very own ORIGINAL story. With my own OCs. Whether there is a plot involved is none of you haters God dammed business. Get ready for the story of a life time, staring my very first OC that I created long ago, Ike Valentine.

Preview

Follow one young man as he struggles with his new life as the new Primordial God of time. Watch as he faces enemies like none you've ever experienced before while somehow always gets stuck babysitting his six year old sister at the same inconvenient time. Watch as he learns to master his new powers, go to High school, and tries to beat off his fan girl… The hell does everyone need fan girls? Because we authors find it funnier to make our main characters suffer, that's why! Get ready for time travel, More Primordial Gods, and lots and lots and LOTS of bad jokes!

 **End Preview**

It's not perfect, but who gives a crap.


End file.
